When the Rain Falls
by xXx-Taikei-Shiro-xXx
Summary: HichiIchi. sorry i about it if you see a name Lucia-san and some she, her and if shiro is wearing a dress really sorry. T T
1. Chapter 1

**When it Rains**

Chapter 1:

Kurosaki Ichigo… he is so full of life and energy. He is like a child at times… always happy, laughing, smiling… without any cares in this large world so filled with darkness and sorrow. Well, he does have cares in this world, more so than most actually, I guess, but just looking at him, you would never be able to tell. Occasionally you can, but really, he is strong. Yes, he is strong, energetic, playful, and many times a klutz, and yet everything he does is with a charming, charismatic elegance. Complete opposites exist within him somehow… He truly is amazing… Ichigo… Sweet, charming Ichigo… how is it that this one guy could change me so much? Could make me feel so… so what?

I found myself staring at him, taking in every single move that he made; every motion, every breath… How the wind blew his hair around his face.

_What the hell are you doing!? _My mind screamed at me, but I couldn't look away from him. He turned to face me. _What is this? This… feeling, emotion that I have… I don't…_ My thought trailed off as I gazed into his bright, shining eyes. I could see them so clearly, even in the dark night air. _My heart… it's racing… I need to get out of here! _My mind began to panic at my body's sensations. My brain was interoperating the signals to mean danger; fight or flight… but that wasn't right. This was different somehow. _Yes… it's racing, but it's not bad… I don't want to run away… for once in my life I don't want to run or fight… anyone… especially not her… No, this is a good feeling… like I want to stay here forever… with her…_

He smiled as he met my gaze… Those beautiful deep green eyes that seemed if you looked long enough, you'd sink down to the bottom of the deepest ocean.

Slowly, I felt tiny drops of rain fall like tears from the heavens; Sumire looked up with a smile towards the cloud laden sky. As the rain picked up in intensity, he closed his eyes. Within moments he and I were both drenched. He turned his hauntingly beautiful eyes back onto me.

"Hey Lucia-san, I've always loved the rain. I don't know why, there is just something about it that seems magical to me. When it rains… I feel different somehow. Isn't that crazy?" He spread his arms out soaking up as much rain as he could, smiling brightly.

"Magical? No, I guess it's not crazy if that is how you feel…" I said softly. He looked at me like he was a little surprised by my answer, but then his smile returned. He then held out his hands towards me.

"Come on! Let's enjoy the rain together then!" His face was radiating this heavenly glow as his smile grew.

_Enjoy the rain?_ The logical part of me knew that this was ridiculous, that we needed to get inside, but just looking at his smiling like that made me pause… all I wanted was for this night to last a little longer; to stay with him and to keep him smiling. All logic was forgotten as I took his hands. If at all possible, his smile grew brighter and he giggled as he took off in the rain, his shorts somehow managing to sling itself around his slender legs as he moved, like a hypnotic dancer.

We ran through the trees wildly, gliding in and out of the branches while splashing through the biggest puddles. Anyone who saw us surely would have thought us to be mad, and maybe we were, but I no longer cared… about anything… at least, anything but him. I found myself following him dance and laughing along with him. His dance was contagious; he was like a lovely virus that infected every fiber of my being, a virus I didn't want to fight or cure. We danced in a circle, our hands locked together. I watched as he turned and spun, his arms leaving mine, to float elegantly above his head. His short hair was like a mystical veil circling his heart- shaped face. It was like he was an enchantress and he had me trapped within his spell. My hands reached up and captured his's once more.

As I watched him, time seemed to slow down and the rest of the world fell away. It was just me and him now.

Our once maddeningly fast and wild dance slowed as time passed and our energy began to fade. Eventually we ended up once again facing each other and each gazing at the other. He looked even more magnificent panting for air in the on pouring rain. The slowing of time changed to a stand-still; it had frozen and stopped completely in its tracks. As the minutes passed by us, I became more and more convinced that there was nothing… nothing in the world, universe, nothing at all around us. There was nothing but us and the rain.

Slowly he took a step towards me. We were closer at that point then we had ever been and I could feel my heart catch in my chest. He was so close… so close that I could feel the warmth radiating from his body. As though it was through a veil of mist, I could see him close his eyes and lean in closer to me. My heart stopped completely and I forgot to breathe as I felt his soft lips meet my own, just for a brief second; the gentlest, lightest touch imaginable. Like a tiny feather caressing my lips.

I didn't know what to do, what to think… my mind was shut down by the simple gesture.

"Ichigo?" I gasped, but my confused question was swallowed by Ichigo's tongue timidly entering my mouth. Firecrackers went off in my head at this new, surprising sensation. I was surprised, yes, but I didn't even think of pulling away. I suddenly realized that this was what I had been wanting all along. I moaned softly as I allowed Ichigo to explore my mouth. Hesitantly at first, I began to kiss him back. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before in my life. He tasted so sweet, like strawberries, and I wanted more of it. My hands flew to his hair and my fingers tangled themselves in the delicate strands. Our gentle, soft kiss had quickly become one of heated passion and desire. He brushed stray strands of hair from my cheek, as we were forced to break apart to breathe. We could do nothing but stare at each other, panting heavily. Slowly I removed my hands from his hair and looked away, embarrassed. I was sure that my face was colored a dark crimson only found in blood.

Icy chills shot up my spine and sent panic throughout my body as realization of what we had just done sunk into both of our minds.

"Taikei… I'm sorry… I don't know what I was thinking…" Ichigo stuttered quietly. I didn't know what to say, what to think, which seemed to be becoming a major problem of the night. My mind could barely even comprehend the meaning of the last moment's actions. I had to say something…

"No… no… it's all right… don't worry about it." I replied softly, trying desperately to replace my mask; regain my tough exterior. I felt his uncertain hand reach my shoulder. I turned to see his worried face.

"Taikei, are you angry with me?" He asked, his eyes pleading silently. I felt a sharp pain in my chest at the hurt tone in his voice. Shame and worry was clearly etched throughout his face. I couldn't stand the thought of causing him any pain. A new feeling rose up inside of me…

_I want to protect him… I want to do everything I can to keep that worry off of his face. I want to make him happy; make him smile… I want to…_

Shaking my head slightly to clear my thoughts, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course I'm not angry. I could never be angry with you." As my words faded, lightening cracked through the night sky behind him, illuminating his face beautifully. Once again I was caught up in his spell. Moments later, the thunder followed shocking both of us out of our trances. Startled, Ichigo looked up to the sky.

"I guess we better get back to the store Taikei, before we are both bedridden with pneumonia."

A smile ghosted his lips before he turned, head low and started to walk slowly away. Feeling a little uneasy, I hesitantly followed, hoping desperately that everything would make more sense when we got back to the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The walk back to Karakura Town was deathly quiet causing my unease to deepen. I had absolutely no idea what to do… I was completely out of my element. The moment we entered the apartment was there fretting over us and worrying about our cold, wet state. Impatiently, I waved him off assuring him that we were both fine and going to change into dry clothes immediately, and continued down the stairs and into the small hall that led to our shared room. I paused a moment, unsure whether I should follow him or stay out of the way, but then it was my room too after all…

_Forget this! I can't just leave things like this! What the hell's wrong with me!? _Mind now determined, I followed Ichigo into our room and slammed the door, locking it behind me.

"Ichigo!" I said forcefully, my eyes narrowed into dark slits. Startled by my harsh tone, he turned and winced slightly under my glare. "Ichigo, come on! Say something! What was that back there?"His eyes widened for a second before they averted away from me and he turned her head.

"Nothing Taikei-san… it was nothing… I'm sorry…"

"Dammit, Ichigo! Stop apologizing! You didn't do anything wrong! Look at me! Please… talk to me…" My eyes and voice softened. This was a switch for us; usually it was Ichigo that was begging me to talk to him or to go outside. Ichigo's shoulders were hunched over and he was shaking with silent tears streaming from his brown eyes. I walked toward him feeling like an icy dagger had just been shoved into my chest. Making him cry was the last thing in the world that I wanted. Silently I cursed myself for my harsh, unfeeling words.

_Unfeeling? No… I don't think that's the right word… maybe _not_ feeling isn't the problem… but instead, _feeling_ is… feeling too much… for him…_

Even though the idea terrified me, slowly I stepped towards him and gently placed my hands on his fragile shoulders. Wiping his tears away, I raised her head so that I could see into his tear-stained eyes.

"Only apologize if you do something wrong that is in need of an apology… I don't want you to feel like you need to constantly say you're sorry to me…" My voice was soft, barely a whisper even, as I was subconsciously drawn closer to him. Our lips brushed together, feather-light and moist just for an instant before I instinctively slid my tongue over his cherry-red lips, begging him for entrance. His lips parted, allowing it to pass. He whimpered and I could feel the vibrations from it course throughout my entire body, sending shivers down my spine. We parted, both of us breathless and panting.

"So… this isn't wrong, what we are doing?" He asked with a tinge of concern in his voice and eyes, but a small smile gracing his face. That was all of the encouragement that I needed to know that right or wrong, I didn't care… Not if I had him.

"Wrong?" Our bodies moved until Ichigo found himself with his back pressed against the back wall of our bedroom. "We're not really doing anything, Ichigo…" I replied as my mouth wandered down along his jaw and then to his smooth neck. His eyes shut down tight as he tried to suppress a soft moan.

"Maybe not…" I forced myself to stop and looked up into his now glazed and hazy eyes. Trying to clear my head, I started to step back, but was stopped by Ichigo's hands grabbing my wrists and pulling me back to him. I could feel his heart thundering inside of his chest and knew that mine was beating just as fast. "…but we could…" A fierce blush stained his cheeks as he said these words still panting for air. I smiled down at him.

"Yes, we could… but only if that is what _you_ want…" His blush spread to cover his entire face as he gave a shy nod of consent. Leaning down to kiss him again, I added, "and as long as you don't apologize later…" He giggled as I claimed his mouth once again. My body was pressed tightly up against him, our rain-soaked clothes clinging to our moist skin.

My hand slid down his wet back and stopped when it reached the rim of his shorts, as my other hand busied itself with unbuttoning his shirt. At the last button, I slowly peeled the wet garment from his shoulders. I could feel him somewhat timid hands reach behind me as he unzipped the top of my own dress. As the top part of my dress was undone, it slowly slid off my shoulders but not completely down. My hands roamed freely across his beautiful porcelain-like skin. He lifted his leg and I ran my hand up it, shoving his short up as well. Lifting him up into my arms, he wrapped both legs around my waist as I carried him the short distance to his bed.

I laid him down and slid his short off, tossing it to the side. My mouth explored his body starting at his neck and moving downwards. I nipped lightly at his collarbone, taking in his adorable noises as he squirmed beneath me. As my kisses continued down his body, I found that what little clothing was remaining on our bodies was becoming a major hindrance. I glared at the offending garments and Ichigo laughed at me as he propped herself up.

"Silly Taikei-san…." He smiled and sat up placing his hand on my cheek tenderly. "Here let me help." Removing his hand again, he reached for his raincoat and removed it. "There, is that better?" Before I could answer his eyes narrowed, full of lust, as he looked to me; for the most part still clothed. "Now, I think it's time for these to go, hm?" He said as he started to slide my dress the rest of the way off while I carefully removed my knife that I always keep hidden in my garter belt.

After having successfully removed my dress and raincoat, throwing them to the floor adding to the growing pile of wet, forgotten clothing, I kissed Ichigo's soft lips before moving on. Sliding my hands along his beautiful chest, I slid my tongue on a path between them, continually going further down. Ichigo moaned with the new attention. I was giving to his nipples with my thumbs and fingers. I continued to kiss his bare stomach until I reached the line of fabric of the final bit of clothing blocking my way.

I moved my hands down and brushed them lightly up his thighs. Hooking my fingers onto the delicate fabric, I slid it down his long, slender legs until he was left with nothing to conceal his perfect figure.

I looked up to Ichigo and peered into his eyes, searching for any signs of doubt telling me to stop. They shone brightly with anticipation and she said, "Really Taikei-san… it's ok… you worry too much."

_Hmm… I guess I do…._

"You know Ichigo, considering the current circumstances; I think that you can stop adding 'san' to my name…" He laughed and nodded.

I leaned down and ran my tongue along the inside of his thigh, making him squirm more. I kissed and caressed him; consciously avoiding the area he wanted me to touch the most. I continued my teasing of him until his tone was pleading. Deciding that I had teased him enough, I slid one hand up between her legs, lightly at first, my fingers danced around his entrance. My hand still firmly in place, I moved up his body and kissed him lovingly and she made those sweet noises once more. I deepened the kiss and slid one finger inside of him. Ichigo gasped and broke the kiss but I pulled him back into it smiling. I loved the effects that my touches had on my new lover. I added another finger and began to move them in a scissoring fashion eliciting more cries from Ichigo. He opened his legs up wider allowing me better access as I added a third finger and began to slid them in and out. Then the digits shifted, widening the entrance, pushing it side to side in scissor-like movements. Ichigo shrieked out, unable to resist the feeling of bliss that was growing and muttered out loud without realizing. "M-More."

"Ya like?" Shirosaki teased, pulling the finger in and out of the hole repeatedly.

Ichigo almost screamed out at the satisfaction, piercing down roughly and painfully on his lips but managed to whisper out a small "yes". The three continued their work until Taikei thought that the hole was adequately stretched out. Ichigo let out a whimper when the digits pulled out all the way and shifted his legs, relaxing. He let out a heavy exhale, opening back his eyes, the orange pools staring full of desire at the golden ones. Sweat tinkled down his forehead and the coldness of the room made him shiver. The albino had taken off his clothes during that time, completing the pile on the floor and leaned forward, capturing the lips, the tongues intertwining together heatedly. Each body was searching for warmth from the other and the doctor extended his arms up again, wrapping them around the neck, dragging the other closer. They broke off from the kiss, their faces extremely close, Ichigo staring up at the eyes cloudily.

Suddenly, he felt something enter his pelvis, something larger then the three fingers combined, stretching him far beyond his max. He let out a startled cry which was muffled by the other. The kiss was comforting and he tried to respond back to it instead on the pain below. Taikei was slowly creeping inside; ache and raw ecstasy was temporally filling Ichigo's senses. He arched his back in response, sealing his eyes shut. Tears leaked from his closed eyes, dripping down the sides, wetting the pillow. His skin glowed with the fluids, glittering in the light that seeped through the window. Taikei leaned further in; his face pressed against the other's, their foreheads touching and began licking up the tears. He could taste the salty goodness on his buds, calming the pain that was wrecking his partner. Ichigo could feel the warmth of the tongue go over this cheeks and it felt wonderful.

Once Taikei was all the way in, he paused for a moment to let the other get used to the feeling. He felt the insides compress down on his cock and groaned, his shoulders shuttering. Not long after, he retracted out a little way before thrusting back in. It started at a slow beat, quickly pacing faster. Pain was far away in Ichigo's mind replaced with large amounts of pleasure that filled the void and cried out in rapture, wanting more. The tempo grew faster and a bright white light covered his vision with his fingers digging into the skin. The albino winced at the pain in his back but ignore it, focusing on making the other writhe beneath him.

Taikei snickered, pressing harder, earning a loud groan and gasp. "I may be sick but that never holds me down." He winced at the sudden contrast inside. "Damn,…you're…so tight."

"Nngh…!" The pace was quickening and started going out of rhythm but that didn't seem to matter. Each thrust was followed with a moan and Shirosaki loved the sounds that were escaping from Ichigo's red lips. It was like music to his ears, the blood that ran through his veins heating up to extreme levels. Ichigo, no longer able to think about anything else but the pleasure he was receiving, was at his limit. "Ah!"

"Taikei!" he cried as he tangled his hands into my hair and threw his head back. Our pace increased together as his movements became more erratic. Finally his body tensed; his passage closing tightly around my cock as he screamed my name. I removed my cock from him, now wet from our activities instead of the rain. I pulled him down into another passionate kiss. As his body slackened, I held him tightly in my arms. He looked up at me as I licked one of my fingers stained with his juices. He blushed a deep crimson again. "Taikei…" His voice was tired and strained. I stroked his now sweaty hair away from his eyes. He looked down and said quietly, "Would it be ok if I tried now? I mean for you?" It was my turn to blush then.

"Huh? Ichigo, you don't have to… You should probably get some rest now" I said smiling gently down at him.

He looked back up at me. "But I want to though, I mean… if it is ok… I can rest later… we both can." he sat up and took my face into his hands, pulling me up with him and kissed me. I decided then that I would never grow tired of his sweet, yet all-consuming kisses. "I want you Taikei… and I have you here with me now… I'm not ready for this night to end just yet…" I wasn't either.

It amazed me how someone so magnificent would want to be with me… not in a harmful way, or just for a release of sexual desires in which case anyone would do, but _me…._ He said that he wanted to be with _me. _I felt so happy in that moment that the world could have exploded then and I wouldn't have cared, because finally someone cared about me, about who I was. I let him take me away then, far away from the world of which I had so often hated and cursed, that had cursed me. I was no longer filled with sorrow or discontentment but instead with an extreme since of belonging and comfort. I had never imagined that I could be so happy, much less with one person being the sole cause of that happiness. What I knew should have been hours, felt like minutes to me as both me and Ichigo lay panting for air, completely exhausted. Our bodies now shone with sweat instead of the rain water from earlier. I looked around our room in a daze feeling slightly guilty that it was in such a mess. Our clothes had been thrown about carelessly, his bed had been stripped of its large comforter left only with the thin sheets, and the entire room seemed to be wet from the rain brought in on our clothes and then the sweat from our love-making. I made a mental note to clean it up in the morning. Finally regaining some much needed oxygen and having noticed my heart rate returning to normal, I turned over onto my side and looked at Ichigo. He smiled lazily and crawled up close to me. I wrapped my arms around him and he gave a contented sigh.

"I still don't want this to end but…. I think I could use that rest now…" He said with a sigh as he laid his head onto my shoulder. "Would it be ok if I sleep now, Taikei?"

"Of course… I told you before you needed to rest… You know you don't have to ask my permission to do things… after all, technically I am in _your _bed!" He laughed, and then looked up at me.

"Ok, I won't ask your permission… but, will you stay here? I mean, you won't run away or anything, will you? You'll still be here when I wake up?"

"Run away?" the thought hadn't really occurred to me, I wanted to stay with him, by his side. "I won't run away. I'll stay here."

"You promise?" He asked as he poked me playfully.

"Yeah, I promise…" He lay down again. He really was like a child in so many ways… so scared to upset anyone. However, even through his child-like mannerisms though, I could still see a strong person inside of him. He could be confident one minute and yet terrified the next. We were opposites really… he had a soft, almost fragile exterior but a strong heart, when I put up a false tough exterior for the world to see, when inside I was really screaming.

I heard him make a soft noise, so I turned my head. I was sure he was asleep, but he spoke very softly.

"Taikei… I love you…" My heart stopped. Now I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not.

"Ichigo?" I said quietly. When I received no response, I was certain that he really was asleep. Then the meaning of his words hit me.

_Love? Surely he didn't mean that… I mean he's asleep… but maybe… no you idiot! Just because he may care a little about you, and have sex with you, that does not mean that he loves you! _

Still I wanted to believe it so badly, even if it hurt, even if it meant that one day I might lose that love to another… why couldn't I have it for just a little while? Wouldn't it be worth it?

_I don't know… What if I fall in love with him though and he really didn't mean it? Then again… I think it's too late for that… I think that I already have… So what does that mean? If he does mean it… then, what does that mean to be in love with someone?_

I stared at the strange creature beside me who had unknowingly changed my life so much in that one moment, with that one sentence. In the end, I decided I didn't care. I would find out soon enough if he meant it, and until then all I could do was go to sleep and dream of him…

**A/N:** And that is all for chapter two. Please let me know what you think of it, and whether I should continue on with this story or not. Please R&R.


End file.
